


Period of Adjustment

by Glass Wolf (tlanon), Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Category: Exosquad
Genre: is he the original or just a clone, pondering his nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-03
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Glass%20Wolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Alec Deleon spends a late night moment thinking about his identity and the questions his existence raises.





	1. Glasswolf Version

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. This fic has been put up once before when my old fics were on my new account (marf_redux) and this fic was one of the ones I reworked form Glass wolf to Raze flyn so both versions are here.

Period of Adjustment

He found himself sometimes staring at his naked self in a mirror wondering if there were any differences he couldn't spot between his new body and his old one. He supposed his occasional preoccupation with wondering if this new body really did completely match his original was part of the adjustment period that Professor Algenernon and Galba insisted he'd go through. He supposed occasionally wondering if everything was the right size and shape wasn't too bad.

The occasional questions of existence where another matter along with worries about the potential consequences of how he was resurrected. He'd seen footage of Neosapiens suffering random DNA mutations and he was technically a Neo now. It was a danger he now shared with other Neosapiens which put him in a rather unique position to understand the hidden danger possibly lurking in their DNA. There was also the potential fall out so far the nature of his resurrection hadn't been revealed to the general public for fear of the possible reactions.

Algernon wasn't happy about the higher ups in the military wanting to keep the details secret. He was convinced the process could be used to cut battle field casualties by a significant number. He believed the process could be used to create the ultimate safeguard for soldiers a means to bring them back if they died. However, it was clear to the folks in charge that there would be a great deal of controversy over this and the possibility for abuse was rampant. After all there would be some, who could use the process to achieve a sort of immortality by having themselves constantly recreated whenever they died.

There was also the potential reaction of religious organizations. During the war the various groups had managed to put aside their ideologies and fight the enemy but now that the war was over there was no guarantee of complete peace. That was the most troubling part of his resurrection to him. He had never been a very spiritual person but a small part of him had to wonder if there was such a thing as a soul was he really Alec Deleon. He had his memories and experiences but if there was some innate quality that couldn't be duplicated wouldn't he just be a fancy copy?

It was a troubling question and would probably take time to answer. Of course he had time the war with the Neosapiens was over and the worlds were rebuilding. Algernon had even managed to rebuild Mars to ensure that both the Neosapiens and Pirates would have a world to call home.

He walked away from the mirror to get some rest. It was time to stop wondering for tonight and sleep. He had plenty of time to get through this period of adjustment.

The End.


	2. Raze flyn Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the version that was reworked for Raze Flyn. Mostly the same story just a few tweaks.

Period of Adjustment

He knew obsessing like this wasn’t the best thing that instead he should be getting some much needed sleep but he found himself every night standing in front of a mirror wondering about his new body. He stared at his naked form and knew that intellectually it looked exactly the same as his old one based on medical scans but still he couldn’t help but wonder. It was extremely strange to know that under neath his apparant human skin was a Neo’s body.

He knew that Professor Algernon and Galba were convinced that he was a perfect resurrection but he couldn’t help but sometimes wonder. He was never a religious man and had never believed in what some called a soul but there was always the niggling doubt. What if he’d been wrong and there was such a thing as a soul surely his E-frame hadn’t held that and wouldn’t that make him just a fancy copy.

He could understand why his resurrection was being kept quiet as the powers that be argued over going public with it or not. He knew that there were fears that religious groups would object or that unscrupulous people would see it as a means for immortality.

He wasn’t sure he wanted the world to know as the occaisional questions of existence he wrestled with were bad enough when he was the only one asking. He could easily see public debates on rather he was real or just a fancy copy. There was also the disturbing possibility taht now tha the was at least in part a Neosapian that he could suffer random DNA mutations. He'd seen footage of Neosapiens suffering from the syndrome and he would not like his next death to be like that. He wondered if it even qualified as his next death or was it his first. HE was back to the question of he was the real Alec Deleon resurrected or just a fancy copy.

He thought his memory was intact he didn’t have any glaring blind spots but he couldn’t know for sure. He felt like Alec Deleon but at the same time he knew that a few religious officers in on the secret had shied away form him. They seemed to feel he was just a copy that some intagible part of the original was gone and not present inside him. He didn’t feel like anything was missing but at the same time there was the small bit of doubt. The paranoid feeling that maybe he was just a copy and programmed to think it was the real Deleon brought back.

He felt a bit cold and glanced at the clock. He’d been standing naked in front of the mirror for over an hour now so he really should get to bed. He knew he was experiencing what all the doctors said was a period of adjustment but it was still hard dealing with all the questions. He stepped away from the mirror and went to finish getting ready for bed. He had time the worlds were rebuilding, even mars that had been restored by Professor Algernon. He had more than enough time to get through this identity crisis. He just needed a bit more time to adjust.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
